


It Started Out With a Kiss, How Did it End Up Like This?

by Alec_Bane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, Omegaverse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: From the time he was born everyone thought that Yuri Plisetsky would be an alpha. Yuri even believed it. That's not what fate has in store for him. He believes that he's an alpha until he experiences his first heat. He's an omega. Yuri didn't think that things could get worse from there.Otabek Altin is his best friend. They had been friends since they were kids. Otabek has been in love with Yuri for the past two years. Otabek secretly wished that Yuri would be an omega. Now it looks like he's getting his wish...





	1. Alpha

Yuri Plisetsky. Everyone thought that he was bound to be an alpha. On first glance you might think omega, but after you'll think otherwise. It was his personality that done it really. He was strong, never showed the slightest bit of weakness. Nearly all omegas were presented as cute and adorable. Just like Yuuri Katsuki and Guang Hong Ji. 

Yuri hated being called cute and adorable. He wasn't. He was going to prove to all of them one day that he's an alpha. His mother, father, and grandfather all expected him to be an alpha. It would bring honor to their family. (Yuri's parents dishonored the family in first place by getting pregnant before they were married.) 

Yuri waited outside of his house for his best friend Otabek to pick him up for school. He took out his phone and just scrolled through Instagram, liking every picture that was of a cat or a kitten. He would never admit his love for the furry creatures, he had to keep his tough guy act. Otabek knew about his soft side though, he was the only one who knew. Yuri clicked the button on his phone making his screen go black before putting the device in his pocket. He had heard the rumble of Otabek's motorcycle. His bike wasn't extremely loud, but it was loud enough to notice. 

Yuri's lips formed a smile when Otabek stopped so he could get on. Yuri put on the helmet Otabek got him last year for his birthday. He got on and wrapped his arms around Otabek. It wasn't a cold silence, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was the kind of silence that people would call golden. 

Otabek had taken a shower that morning. Yuri could smell it. Otabek began to drive. This was Yuri's favorite part of the day, riding with Otabek. Everything about it was calming and relaxing and just nice. 

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining bright, but there was a gentle breeze in the air so the temperature was just right. Yuri tightened his arms around Otabek. Yuri knew that something was bothering him. Otabek just seemed different the past couple of days. Yuri asked if everything was okay and Otabek shrugged it off. Yuri didn't want to press so he let it go. 

He wondered what was bothering his friend. This was Otabek though, he would share when he was ready, and if he didn't want to he didn't. Yuri was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Otabek had parked the bike. Yuri took off his helmet and got off. Otabek did the same and just by looking at him Yuri could tell that he was different. 

Yuri frowned at his friend. "Beka," he said calling the older boy by his nickname. "What's wrong? You've been acting weird recently. What is it?" 

"Nothing," Otabek said in response. Yuri crossed his arms. "Beka. You're lying," he said. Otabek shook his head. "I'm not," he said. 

Yuri glared at him. "Yeah and the sky is purple," he said sarcastically. "Tell me."

"The sky is purplish when the sun rises and sets," Otabek said simply. Yuri huffed. "I'm not talking to you until you tell me," the blonde said as he marched inside the school building leaving his friend behind. 

Yuri and Otabek didn't have any morning classes together, but they did have lunch together. Lunch came around and Otabek wasn't used to his friend shutting him out at all. "Yuri, I found this video of a cat, have you seen it?" Otabek said in a gentle tone, trying to get his friend to say something. The short blonde just turned his head away from the older boy. 

Otabek frowned. He knew that Yuri had probably already watched every cat video there was, but still. He let out a sigh. "Yuri... please?" The blonde glanced at him then quickly looked away again. 

"Fine. I was just thinking about asking Mila to the Valentine's Day dance, alright? There. Now you know," Otabek said and looked down at the half eaten cafeteria food he had on his tray. Yuri looked at him. "Oh really?" He asked. 

"Yeah... would you be okay with that?" He asked looking up at his friend, a light blush on his cheeks. Yuri smiled slightly. "Of course," he said. "Valentine's Day is gross so I'm not going." 

Otabek forced a small smile. "It's cute that you have a crush," Yuri teased. "Otabek and Mila sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-" 

"Okay I get it," Otabek said. Otabek actually smiled, Yuri let his soft side slip. No one had saw it but him. Otabek had just completely lied, but he figured that he'd ask Mila anyways. The truth was he wanted to confess his feelings to Yuri... but he just couldn't. Every day had been a private hell for him. Holding his feelings back, not being anything more to Yuri than his best friend. He knew that he shouldn't be protective of Yuri, but he was. He knew that Yuri could take care of himself, one day everyone would know that he's an alpha. Still though, Otabek watched after him just in case. He never wanted anything bad to happen to Yuri. He loved him. He knew that he shouldn't. He should find some omega to be in love with. He couldn't do it though. 

Sitting in math class Yuri starting feeling weird. Suddenly he had become hot like he was running a temperature or something. He felt something happening down in his stomach that was causing him pain. He couldn't describe how weird and awkward it felt. Yuri shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to stay focused on his work. The pain in his stomach grew and he raised his hand. 

"Yes Mr. Plisetsky?" Asked the teacher. "M-may I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling well..." he said and it was the truth. The teacher gave him a pass and he went to the nurse. He got there and saw a note on the door saying that she was on lunch break. Yuri went to the bathroom and called his grandfather. "Hey grandpa," he said weakly. "I'm not feeling so well... can you come pick me up?" 

Yuri never called to get picked up before. His grandfather knew that something was definitely wrong. "Of course Yurochka," he said softly. "I'll be right there." 

Otabek noticed that Yuri wasn't in art class. When the teacher wasn't looking he took out his phone and texted Yuri. "Where are you?"

"At home. I wasn't feeling well so I had my grandpa pick me up." Yuri texted back almost immediately. Otabek read the message before putting his phone in his pocket. Otabek wondered if the crappy cafeteria food made Yuri sick or if he caught a cold. 

The rest of the day was boring without Yuri there. Otabek rode home alone and he missed Yuri's arms wrapped around him. It was lonely. 

Yuri didn't show up the next few days. He just felt miserable and he didn't know what was wrong. Valentine's Day was this Friday, but it wasn't like he had plans or anything. 

Otabek knew that Mila probably already had a date but he decided to ask her anyway. He approached her while she was at her locker. "Hey Mila?" He asked. "I uh know that it's kinda late to ask...but will you be my date to the Valentine's Day dance?"

Mila smiled at him. "Wow," she said. "I didn't think you would want to go to something so cliché." Otabek smiled slightly. "Call me a hopeless romantic," he said. Mila hummed a little. "It wouldn't say hopeless," she said."Sure. It's a date." 

Thursday night Yuri couldn't sleep. He just kept tossing and turning in bed. He was burning up and his stomach hurt worse than ever but he couldn't throw up. Eventually exhaustion took over around noon the next day. When Yuri woke up he felt... wet. He sat quickly and pulled back the covers and gasped. No no no... NO! He screamed mentally. He knew what this was. This was a heat. And only omegas had heats which meant... No. Yuri refused to accept it. His body was shaking and he could smell the scent that his body was releasing. He started breathing hard trying to calm down. What was he supposed to do?!

Otabek had everything ready for tonight. He rented a suit and asked his mom to him drive her nice new car. He even bought Mila flowers. He was ready to leave when Yuri called. Otabek answered on the second ring. "Yuri?" 

"O-Otabek..." Yuri breathed out. "I-I need you. Pl-please come-come over..."

Otabek started to panic. He never heard Yuri speak like that before. "I'm on my way," he said before hanging up. He texted Mila saying that he was sorry he had to cancel last minute but something serious came up. 

Otabek quickly drove to Yuri's place. The scent hit him as soon as he stepped inside. An omega in heat. Otabek quickly rushed upstairs to Yuri's room. He was in there, fully dressed and whimpering as he squirmed uncomfortably in his bed. "Beka..." he spoke as he sat up. "P-please h-help me..." the blonde whimpered. 

Otabek bit hard down on his lip. The scent alone turned Otabek on, but having Yuri beg for him... he could feel himself getting a boner. Otabek had dreamed about this so many times and now... his fantasies could become reality. 

"No," Otabek said. "I can't. Yuri-" The blonde was on his feet and he walked over to his friend. Then Otabek was cut off by Yuri pressing his lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING ⚠️

"No," Otabek said. "I can't. Yuri-" The blonde was on his feet and he walked over to his friend. Then Otabek was cut off by Yuri pressing his lips to his.

That was enough to break Otabek's self control. He kissed Yuri hard as he grabbed his ass. Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek's waist. Otabek carried the smaller boy over to the bed and roughly pinned him down. Yuri gasped. Yes this is what his body wanted. Otabek wasted no time stripping Yuri of his clothes and then taking the blonde boy's dick in his mouth. 

Yuri let out a long loud moan. He grabbed Otabek's hair and pulled. As much as he liked Otabek's hot mouth sucking on his dick, he'd much rather have Otabek's dick in him. 

Words. Yuri was having a hard time with them. The only thing coming from his mouth were moans and gasps. Otabek's hands roamed over Yuri's chest and stomach. Yuri shivered. Otabek pinched one of Yuri's nipples and twisted it, causing the blonde to yelp. Fuck was he sensitive there. 

Yuri whined as he felt Otabek's mouth leave his dick. Yuri watched as Otabek stripped. Otabek striped down to his boxers and roughly placed his lips to Yuri's. 

Yuri was too impatient for this. He yanked Otabek's boxers down and spread his legs so wide it was practically a spilt. "F-fuck me B-Beka~" Yuri moaned against Otabek's lips, not being able to wait any longer. Otabek smirked and he was so glad omegas are self-lubricant. 

Otabek didn't even want to bother with his fingers and he didn't care that Yuri was a virgin. He wasn't thinking properly. Yuri's scent had gotten to his brain. His dick was doing all the thinking. 

Slowly he pushed himself in. Yuri tossed his head back moaning, his hands back in Otabek's hair tugging at it. 

Once he was all the way in he started thrusting, pounding into Yuri. Yuri's breathing was hard and heavy and his moans grew louder. Otabek tried to quiet him with kisses. 

Yuri came with a sharp gasp. Otabek smirked and stopped for a second to enjoy the site. The blonde boy was spread out in front of all red faced and his own cum on him. Otabek adjusted his hips just slightly before going even harder and faster on the younger boy. 

Yuri bucked up and his nails scratched all over Otabek's back causing Otabek's to moan. Otabek tilted his hips again and Yuri fell back on the mattress and ended up blacking out. 

Yuri's heat lasted for three days. His parents were gone on a business trip so Otabek stayed with Yuri. It was fuck after fuck after. Neither of them could get enough. By the end Yuri was left in hickeys, and he couldn't walk. Otabek was left with a few hickeys and his back covered in scratch marks. 

The morning that Yuri's heat ended Otabek woke up got dressed and left. Without the scent controlling his dick Otabek could finally think rationally.  

He got everything that he dreamed of... but what Yuri hated him? Yuri wanting him begging for him, that was probably just the heat talking. Otabek wasn't the only one thinking with his dick. 

Yuri woke up and every single part of his body was sore and aching. He rolled over and Otabek wasn't there. He frowned. Otabek didn't stay to take care of him? He just fucked him and left? 

Yuri was hurt that Otabek would just do that. Yuri tried to get up but the pain in his ass stopped him. He tried calling Otabek but no answer. Yuri wanted to thank Otabek for dropping everything and helping him and for the amazing sex of course. 

Yuri just laid in bed, hoping the pain would die down so he could get the sex smell out of the room before his parents came back. He also pondered about what would things between him and his best friend would be like now. He decided that he wouldn't even bring it up. If Otabek did then he would tell him that it was nothing. To Yuri it hadn't meant anything to him. He was in heat and Otabek was an alpha. Otabek was his best friend, he trusted him. It was nothing more than a heat fuck to Yuri.

Otabek didn't want to go home just yet. His parents would probably kill him as soon as he stepped in the door. He was gone since Friday night and it was now Tuesday. Otabek couldn't tell them the truth... Then his parents definitely would kill him. 

Images of those nights with Yuri would forever be in his brain. He was in love with his best friend. He fucked his best friend. How are things ever going to be the same between them? Would they be? Maybe now Otabek could tell Yuri how he felt... and maybe just maybe Yuri would feel the same and they could date and get married and- Otabek shook away the thought. It was ridiculous. Otabek doubted very seriously that Yuri would ever like him back. 

Otabek knew that he had to get home and deal with parents eventually. Hopefully he could come up with a believable lie before he got there. Otabek felt like crying. He wanted to go back to Yuri but he couldn't face him. He knew that he would have to eventually do that too. Maybe he could just call Yuri... see if he is okay. Otabek took out his phone only to find out that it was dead. Otabek sighed. Otabek stopped as he came to a red light. He felt bad for ditching Mila to ruin his friendship with Yuri. That was probably the dumbest thing he ever did. He couldn't blame Yuri though. It wasn't his fault. All omegas in heat acted just like he did. BEEP! The light had turned green. Otabek blinked and snapped out of his thoughts when the guy behind him blared his horn. He drove home to deal with his parents. He would figure out things between him and Yuri later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Wow. The smut was pretty bad I know. But it was my first time so... yeah. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Positive ✔️

Yuri didn't talk about it. Otabek didn't talk about it. Neither of them brought up what had happened between them during those few days. Otabek came up with lies to tell his parents and Mila. His parents bought it. Mila totally believed him, and now she's his girlfriend. 

Yuri wasn't really sure why, but Otabek being with Mila made him sick to his stomach. Well actually, he's been really sick recently and he doesn't really know why. Mila seems to be making Otabek happy, so Yuri pretended to be happy for them.

Otabek liked Mila. She was cute, sweet, funny, and really nice... but she wasn't who he loved. Otabek was still in love with Yuri. He wanted to talk about what happened, he also wanted to confess his love, but he couldn't bring himself to do either of those things. 

Otabek was starting to wonder if he would ever tell Yuri his feelings. Otabek knew the reason why he was holding back; he didn't want to hear Yuri say "I don't love you..." 

~Finally Otabek found his courage. He was finally going to tell his best friend how he truly felt. Everything in the world seemed to be right. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the weather was just fine. 

Otabek didn't bother taking his bike to Yuri's house. He was so pumped that he ran the whole way there with the stupidest I'm in love smile on his face. 

Otabek could hear his heart pounding louder and louder the closer he got. He ran up the steps to Yuri's house and knocked on the door. 

Yuri answered and he looked beautiful, just like he always does. Otabek was still smiling. "Yuri there's something I have to tell you," he said. "And please don't say anything until I'm done." He took a deep breath.

"Yuri Plisetsky," he said. "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for the past two years... actually I've probably been in love with you since the day we met. I love you. I love everything about you and I don't care what anyone else thinks. I've been so scared to tell you. I'm crazy about you Yuri. There's a reason why I don't date anyone, I'm only interested in you. I want to be more than your friend, I want to be your boyfriend Yuri..."

Suddenly the sky darkened and thunder rolled in. Yuri just stared at him. "I'm sorry Otabek," he said gently. "I don't love you..."

SNAP! Otabek' s heart broke in two. Rain started pouring down and he just started at the love of his life with no words. "I hope we can still be friends," he said before shutting the door in Otabek's face. 

Otabek felt like his whole world came crashing down before his eyes and everything faded to black...~

It was a reoccurring nightmare that Otabek had quite often. He would fall asleep wishing Yuri was beside him and he was holding the smaller boy in his arms, and then he would dream about telling Yuri his feelings and getting rejected, then he would wake up sobbing and clutching a pillow to his chest. 

Every moment spent with Mila felt like a waste. Even with her, Yuri was on his mind. Otabek couldn't help it. He knew that he was forcing himself to be with her as an attempt to get over his best friend; but every day it was a failed attempt. If Otabek couldn't confess his feelings then he wanted them to just go away. 

Yuri was getting concerned. He was sick almost every morning and he didn't know why. He decided to Google it around 2am when he couldn't sleep. Yuri couldn't believe his eyes when the screen said he was pregnant. It couldn't be... 

Then it clicked. The blonde had forced himself to forget what happened during his heat between him and his best friend. He would have to talk to Otabek about it. He was going to call Otabek until he saw the time. He decided he would talk to his friend when at school. 

Morning always came too early for Yuri. He let Otabek take him to school, but he stayed quiet up until lunch. He dragged his friend out of the lunch room and under the stairwell. "Yuri?" Otabek questioned, not sure of what was going on. 

"O-Otabek..." Yuri said, his voice a whisper. "You remember what we did during my heat? We didn't use protection, did we?"

Otabek's eyes went wide. Out of all the times he replayed what happened in his mind, that never occurred to him. He swallowed. "You... you don't think t-that that you're...?" Otabek couldn't bring himself to say it. Tears started to fill Yuri's eyes. "I don't know," he whispered. "I've been feeling pretty sick recently and throwing up in the mornings, and when I googled it..." his voice cracked. 

Otabek bit his lip hard and cursed himself. You're a fucking idiot. How could you not realize this sooner?! He would finish chewing himself out later. Right now he had to take care of Yuri, like he always did. He pulled Yuri into his arms and hugged him tight. "Yuri," Otabek whispered softly. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. No matter what." Yuri clung to his friend and refused to cry. He couldn't. Not there, not then. 

"Thank you Otabek," he whispered, his voice shaky. He decided that he would take a pregnancy test after school. No way in hell was he going to go buy it though, but if he didn't then he would either have to tell someone else, or have Otabek to do it. He didn't want word to get around so he had Otabek to do it. 

Otabek nearly fainted when buying it. He kept waiting for his alarm to go off so he could wake up, but he knew that it wouldn't happen. That was reality and he just had to face it. He brought the pregnancy test to Yuri. 

"Are you going to take it now?" He asked and the blonde shook his head. "No," he said. "I'm going to do it later tonight."

Otabek went back home and he waited and waited and waited for Yuri to call. He was scared of what the answer would be. All of Otabek hoped that it would turn out to be negative, except for a small part of him. A small part of Otabek hoped that the test would come out positive... and maybe... then he could have Yuri...

The idea seemed crazy, but not impossible... At least to Otabek. 

4am. Yuri waited as long as he could. He had to. He took the test and thought he was going to die. Yuri was indeed pregnant.


	4. Comforting Lies

Yuri had no idea how to tell Otabek so he didn't. He ignored him all day and decided to go talk to some friends. He walked up to their door on shaky legs. He hesitantly rang the doorbell and Victor answered. "Yurio! It's so nice to see you!" The alpha exclaimed. "Please come in!" Yuri rolled his eyes and stepped inside. "Is Yuuri home?" He asked as he crossed his arms. 

Victor saw the omega's expression change and frowned. "Is everything okay Yurio?" He asked gently. "No. No it's not," he snapped. "Now is Yuuri home or not?" 

Victor opened his mouth to answer, but just then the other omega entered the room. "Yurio please don't shout," he said with a yawn. "I just put Katsu down for his nap." 

"Yuuri you look exhausted," Victor said and softly kissed his omega. "I'll cook dinner tonight you rest." Yuuri whined. "But if you cook dinner then it won't be good..." Victor sighed. "Okay how about I pick something up?" Yuuri nodded. Victor gave him one last kiss, before leaving the two omegas to talk. 

Yuuri practically collapsed on the couch. "What's wrong Yurio?" He asked as the blonde sat down beside of him. "If I tell you then you have to swear not to tell anyone," Yuri said sternly. The other omega nodded a little. "Okay I swear I won't tell," Yuuri said. 

Yuri took a deep breath and let it out. "I found out that I'm an omega-"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Yuuri said gently. "I know that really wanted to be an alpha-"  
Yuri groaned and rolled his eyes. "No." He interrupted before he went on life has plans for you speech or something else like that. "That's not the point."

Yuuri frowned. "Then-"

"I'm pregnant," he said as he looked down at his hands. Yuuri's eyes widened. He was definitely awake now. "And I don't know what to do..." Tears stung his eyes and he clenched his fists. He was so lost and didn't have a clue. That's why he came, to get advice. 

"Well, you do have a few choices," Yuuri said gently. "You can give birth to the child and keep it. You can also have the child and put it up for adoption. Or you could get an abortion..."

Yuri just started crying, he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't hold back anymore. "I don't know! Okay?! I just don't know!" He exclaimed and wiped at his eyes. 

Yuuri felt sorry for him. "You don't have to decide right now..." he said. "You can take some time." Yuri sniffled and forced back his tears. "Otabek is the father and he doesn't know," he blurted out. 

"Oh, Yurio..." Yuuri said. "You have to tell him, I mean he is the father." Yurio shook his head. "I don't know how to do that either," he muttered. "What if hates me?"

"I doubt that Otabek could ever hate you," Yuuri said. "He might not take it well, but he won't hate you." Yuri sighed and just stared down at his feet. 

Yuuri frowned and gently grabbed the other omega's hand. "No matter what," he said gently. "I'm here for you and so is Victor. Everything will turn out all right in the end, I promise you." Yuri nodded. "I'm just scared..." he admitted to the other omega. Yuuri let out a small sigh. "I understand," he said softly. "I know that it's scary. I think being pregnant at any age is scary. You have us though Yurio. You are not only in this okay?" 

Yuri wiped his again and blinked away his tears. "Okay," he whispered. "And we will support you no matter what you're decision is alright?" Yuuri said gently. The blonde nodded. "Alright," he whispered.

 

Otabek tried and tried all day to get ahold of Yuri. No answer. He went over to Yuri's house only to find out that he wasn't there. Yuri not talking to him was driving him insane. Was he okay? Was he lost or hurt? Otabek had no idea and he was worried sick. If Yuri was ignoring him, he wouldn't do it forever right? No, he couldn't. He wouldn't. 

Still there was another thing bothering Otabek. There was a chance that Yuri was pregnant. Had he taken the test yet? He didn't know. 

Finally Otabek decided to go see Yuuri and Victor, there was a chance that Yuri might be there. He got there and knocked on the door. Victor answered. "Hello Otabek," he said with a smile. 

"Hi," he said. "Is Yuri here?" Victor's smile faded. "Oh I'm sorry but you just missed him."

"Did he say where he was going?" Otabek asked and bite his lip. Victor shook his head. "Home would be my guess," he said. 

Otabek let out a sigh and went back to Yuri's place. So Yuri was avoiding him. He wasn't though, he just had to know if Yuri was okay. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked louder and this time Yuri answer. Otabek tackled the omega in a hug. "Yuri I was so worried about you," said the alpha and he squeezed his eyes shut before the tears could fall. He was so relieved that Yuri was okay. Yuri wrapped his arms around his friend and chewed on his lip nervously. How could he tell Otabek that he was pregnant? He couldn't. He just couldn't. 

"I'm fine Otabek," he said and tried his best not to make it sound like a lie. He felt better after his talk with Yuuri. Even if Otabek did leave him, which would hurt like hell, he still had two people in his life who would be there for him no matter what; and that reassured him a little bit. 

Otabek pulled away and stared into Yuri's eyes. "Have you taken the pregnancy test yet?" He asked. Yuri didn't want to lie to his best friend, but he didn't know how to tell him the truth...

"Yes," he said. "I did." Otabek's eyes widened. "And?" He asked. Yuri could see that he was anxious and scared. Yuri didn't have time to prepare himself for this. He couldn't just Otabek that he would tell him later and send him home. Otabek needed answer right then and there. 

"I'm not pregnant," Yuri said.


	5. Small Doubts

Otabek let out a sigh. Was it a relief? Yuri wondered. "Well I mean, that's a good thing right?" Otabek said. "That you're not-"

"Yeah. Yeah it is," Yuri said and forced himself to smile. 

The moment kept playing in Yuri's mind. He knew that he shouldn't have lied, but if he told the truth would things have been better? He doubted it. Otabek was usually pretty easy to read, well to Yuri he was anyway. And Yuri saw how relieved Otabek looked when he said that he wasn't pregnant. 

If Yuri decided to have the baby then Otabek would definitely find out that he had lied. If Yuri wanted to keep his lie going there was only one thing to do, get an abortion. 

Truth be told, Otabek was relieved that Yuri wasn't pregnant. He was in love with Yuri, but let's be honest here he wasn't ready to raise a child. He wasn't even out of high school yet! The thought of raising a child scared him. He didn't plan on doing that at least until he was in his twenties.

Still. There was something bothering him in the back of his mind. If Yuri wasn't pregnant then why didn't he have his heat? Maybe it was just late? Yeah that had to be it. He decided and left it alone.

Otabek wondered if Yuri would want to have sex again. Otabek hoped that he would, so he went and bought condoms just incase.

The next day Yuri went back to Victor and Yuuri's house. He had made his decision. He already lied to Otabek, so might as well go through with it. He hesitated before knocking on the door. This time Yuuri answered. "Yurio, you're back so soon?" Asked the other omega. Yuri nodded a little. "Yes," he said. "I decided that I want an abortion. I need someone to drive me there." 

A walk from his house to Victor and Yuuri's? That wasn't too bad. Victor and Yuuri lived in town so it was busy with people and it wasn't that far from Yuri's house anyways. To hospital? You'd have to walk downtown. An omega walking downtown alone? There was a higher chance of rape. 

"I would like to Yuri," the other omega said. "But I have no one to babysit. Victor will be home any minute. He can take you."

"You told him didn't you?" Yuri asked angrily. He told Yuuri not to tell anyone, and that included Victor. Yuuri shook his head. "No, I didn't," he said honestly. "Victor overheard our conversation." 

Yuri pushed his away and sat on the couch with his arms crossed, waiting for Victor to arrive. 

*Yuri are you on your heat?* Otabek texted his friend. He was worried. Otabek tried to Google what it meant when an omega wasn't in heat and the only answers he got was pregnancy or cancer. But if you search anything like that Dr. google will say cancer. You could have a headache and search what causes headaches? And google would say that you have cancer. 

*No. It's just late.* The omega texted back about an hour later. Well at least Yuri wasn't ignoring him.

Yuuri came back into the room carrying his son Katsu. Victor and Yuuri had been married for two years and last year they decided to have a baby. Katsu was about six months old, and he had dark hair and Victor's eyes. 

"Hey Yurio," said Yuuri. "Can you hold Katsu for me?"

Yuri looked at the other omega. "Why do you need me to hold him?" He asked, his arms still crossed.

"Because I'm going to do a couple of chores before Victor gets home," he said. "And I know if I put Katsu in his crib he'd just cry. So please hold him for me?" 

Yuri let out a sigh and held out his arms. "Alright I'll hold your baby," he said. Yuuri smiled widely and told the other omega how to hold the child. 

Yuuri went off to go do those chores. Yuri looked down at the baby. He was wrapped up in a yellow blanket and sound asleep. 

Yuri could just imagine that if he didn't get an abortion this would be his life in nine months. It would be his baby that he would be holding and Yuuri's. Yuri started to panic. 

Victor and Yuuri could have a baby. They were married. They went to college. They have jobs. They are adults. Yuri was just a kid himself. He didn't even know what he wanted to do with his life just yet. He knew that he already disappointed his parents by being an omega... and now he was pregnant at 15? That would get him disowned for sure. Even his grandfather would hate him. 

Yuri shook his head. No. His parents would eventually find out that he's omega, but they would never find out that he's pregnant. He was getting an abortion. He already made up his mind, but looking down at Yuuri's baby... 

A part of him, a very small part, didn't want to get an abortion. It would still be his child, his and Otabek's child. 

"Yuuri! I'm home!" Victor called as he came inside. He found Yuri sitting on the couch. "Oh hello Yurio."

Yuuri came into the room and took Katsu from Yuri's hands. "Yurio decided to get an abortion," Yuuri said. "He needs you to drive him to the hospital." Victor nodded. "Alright," he said. "Well come on Yurio, let's go."

Otabek got a call from JJ. I guess you could say that Otabek was JJ's friend. Yuri practically hated the guy, but JJ tolerated him. JJ wasn't a bad guy, he was just like one of those Russian dolls, full of himself. 

Apparently JJ's girlfriend got in an accident and was in the hospital. Otabek knew that JJ didn't have a lot of friends, so he decided to go and try to comfort him. He had nothing else better to do since Yuri was giving him the cold shoulder. 

Otabek drove there on his motorcycle and he missed Yuri's arms around him. He got to the hospital and he wondered why the hell was Yuri there with Victor?


	6. The Truth Always Comes Out

Otabek marched up to the blonde. "Yuri," he said. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Victor smiled. "Hello Otabek," said the other alpha. 

"Hey Victor can go get me something to drink?" He asked. The alpha gave him a small nod before heading off. Yuri looked up at Otabek. Why? Why was he there?! Yuri started to panic. 

"Are you here to see why your heat is late?" Otabek asked. Otabek gave him a lie to use so he used it. "Y-yeah, yeah," he said. "That's why I'm here. I was getting concerned so I wanted to find out why." Otabek nodded. "JJ's girlfriend got hurt so I'm here to see him," he said and Yuri let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. For moment he thought that maybe Otabek found out the truth somehow. 

Yuri crossed his arms. "I hate that guy," he grumbled and Otabek smiled. "I know you do," he said. "But I'm going to be nice to him."

Yuri watched as Otabek left to go find JJ. He let out a sigh with relief. He was going to get away with it. Victor came back with a drink from the vending machine. "Where'd Otabek go?" He asked as he handed the omega his drink. Yuri took it. "He came to see JJ," he said. "His girlfriend got hurt so I guess he's here for emotional support."

Victor frowned. "Shouldn't he be here for you?" He asked confused. Yuri bit his lip hard. "Uh... well..." he said looking down. He didn't want to tell Victor about the web of lies that he had spun, and luckily he didn't have to because the alpha figured it out.

"He doesn't know that you're getting an abortion?!" Victor whispered yelled. He couldn't believe it. He didn't understand why Yuri would do something like that. "He doesn't even know that I'm pregnant!" Yuri whispered shouted. 

Victor shook his head. "Yuri you have to tell him," he said sternly. "He deserves to know that you're pregnant and getting an abortion."

"Why?" Yuri asked. "So he can hate me?! I don't think so! What he doesn't know won't hurt him!" Victor just shook his head. "It's not right Yuri," he said. "What if the roles were reversed and he did that to you? How would you feel?"

"Nothing!" He whisper shouted. "Because I wouldn't know!" Victor let out a sigh. 

Otabek found JJ. Isabelle would be alright, she wasn't badly injured. JJ was more hurt than he was. All he did was blame himself for her getting injured. Otabek wondered if he loved her. It sure did seem like it. 

Being in that hospital reminded him that if Yuri was pregnant and they decided to have the baby they would be here with their newborn child nine months later. 

When Otabek left he saw a very angry Victor in the waiting room. He walked over to the other alpha and took a seat next to him. "Hey Victor," he said quietly. "What's wrong?"

Victor let out a sigh and looked Otabek dead in the eyes. "Yuri has been keeping secrets from you," he said. Otabek looked confused. What secret could Yuri be keeping from him? "Yuri doesn't want you to know but he is pregnant and he's here to get an abortion. 

Otabek's world really did come crashing down. He used to think that Yuri saying I don't love you would be the most painful thing in the world. Now it seemed like Yuri hated him. 

He lied about being pregnant. And now he was getting an abortion? Otabek was hurt, angry, scared, confused, lost, and so many other emotions he couldn't describe. This was a betrayal. That's how Otabek saw it anyways. 

"N-no," he said shaking his head. "Yuri... he he wouldn't do that." He said not wanting to believe what Victor said was true. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "But he did. I thought he talked to you about it. I didn't know he lied to you like that." Otabek was getting really angry know. He got up and stormed to where Yuri was and burst through the door as Yuri was about to sign some papers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Yuri?!" Otabek exclaimed. The woman behind the desk cleared her throat and got up from her chair. "I think I'll leave you two to talk things out," she said.

"No need," Otabek said as he yanked Yuri up from the chair. "We were just leaving."

Yuri had never seen Otabek so pissed off before. He would hate to be the poor guy Otabek was pissed at, so Yuri hated himself because he was that poor guy. He let Otabek drag him out of the hospital. "You fucking lied to me," Otabek snapped. "You are pregnant." Tears stung Yuri's eyes and he looked away. He couldn't bare to look at his friend. "And you were just about to get a fucking abortion without even telling me?!"

Yuri cried silently and gasped as Otabek pinned him against the wall. "You're such a fucking brat sometimes," he snapped. "I always looked pasted that because I know you're better than that, but this crosses the fucking line." He had never heard Otabek drop the f bomb before, but now he was saying it like a sailor or something. "I'm the fucking father Yuri," he snapped. "Don't you think that I should have a say in this? Or at least know about it?!" 

"O-Otabek..." the blonde chocked out. "You're scaring me..." Otabek saw the fear in the omega's eyes and let go. He huffed. He was pissed off, but if he stayed any longer he knew that he would end up hurting Yuri and he would never forgive himself for that. Otabek was angry because he was so hurt. He couldn't believe that Yuri would actually do that to him. Otabek took a deep breath and clenched his fists. "I can't fucking believe you," Otabek mumbled under his breath as he marched over to his motorcycle. Yuri watched with tears in his eyes as Otabek rode away without him.


	7. The Truth Keeps Coming Out

Otabek thought that he just needed some time to calm down, but a day later he was even more pissed. He didn't know how to take care of a baby, but didn't want to just get rid of it. He decided then that he wouldn't let Yuri get an abortion. He had to find a way to talk Yuri out of it. 

He didn't bother driving. Everyone knows to leave an angry alpha alone. He marched over to Yuri's house and knocked on the door. No answer. This time he pounded on the door and Yuri answered. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. Otabek hated him, he had to. Yuri didn't dare open his mouth to say a single word. He knew Otabek had something to say.

"Yuri," he said. "I'm not going to let you get an abortion. You can't." Otabek looked pissed off and Yuri knew that he was. He knew that his friend was hurt, but he couldn't just march in and tell him what to do. Yuri crossed his arms. "You can't force me to have a child Otabek!" He snapped. Otabek slammed him against the wall and held him by the omega's throat. Yuri's eyes went wide with fear. 

"Yuri," the alpha's voice was low and filled with anger. "I forbid you to abort our child." He let go and let the omega fall to the floor. Otabek wasn't the same person anymore. "I hate you," Yuri said his eyes filling with tears. "I don't even know you anymore." Yuri ran back up to his room and slammed the door. 

Otabek realized he made a mistake. He stormed out of Yuri's house. He collapsed on the stairs and started to cry. This was much worse than I don't love you, Yuri actually said I hate you. 

Otabek didn't want to lose his child, but it was either that or lose Yuri. 

Yuri laid up in his room. He didn't see how he could possibly cry anymore. He should be be dry of tears by now, but they just kept coming. Clearly Otabek wanted the child, so he was only pretending to be relieved? Yuri didn't know. 

As the red sat alone she wondered if her boyfriend would ever show up. She had been waiting for a half hour. She tried texting him, but didn't get an answer. Where could he possibly be? This is the third time this week that Otabek had rescheduled their date, and honestly it was getting kind of ridiculous. Mila tried calling him, but didn't get an answer. Her phone buzzed and she hoped that it was Otabek, but nope, it was Sala. Why was the prettiest girl in school texting her? She didn't know. She read the text and her eyes went wide. Sala was asking her out?! She couldn't believe it. Didn't Sala know that Mila was dating Otabek? 

Otabek went back to his house only to be bothered by an angry Mila at his door. "I thought you said we were going on a date today," she said. "Where were you? I waited for over an hour!" 

Otabek sighed. He already had enough to deal with. "Mila," he said. "I'm breaking up with you. I can't do this anymore." 

She looked hurt one minute and angry the next. "Fine," she said. "Whatever. If you wanted to break up you could have told me before I went and waited on you!" The red headed left and Otabek was glad. One less problem to deal with. 

Mila was actually pretty okay with the breakup. She had known for awhile now that she was bisexual, but she was more into girls. She waited awhile before texting Sala back, saying yes to that date.

Otabek was sad, hurt, and pissed, but he still loved Yuri. He wished that he didn't. 

Yuri couldn't understand how his life had become such a mess. He knew where he went wrong though. He wished that he could go back in time and not ask Otabek to come over. He should have just let Otabek go to the stupid dance, but he didn't. 

Otabek came back to see Yuri. He gently knocked on the door this time. "Yuri?" He called after a moment. "Please answer the door. I promise I won't hurt you." 

Slowly the door opened. "What do want now?" The omega asked. Otabek pushed the door wide open and got down on his knees and hugged the omega tightly. "I'm so sorry Yuri," he cried. "I was pissed off and I let it cloud my judgement..." 

Yuri tensed up and Otabek felt it. "Please forgive me," he begged. "Please don't hate me..." 

Yuri pushed the alpha off of him. "Do you want to keep the baby or not?" He asked. Otabek stood up and cleared his throat as he wiped his eyes. "I want to keep the baby," Otabek said looking into Yuri's eyes. "Well I don't," Yuri said crossing his arms. "I don't even have know what I'm going to do with my own life yet. I can't take care of a child. I'm not ready for that." 

"But you're ready to just get rid of it?" Otabek asked. "It's our child Yuri. Ours. We should make the choice together."

"You mean talk the other one into what they want?" Yuri asked. Otabek let out a sigh. "I don't know," he said, "I guess so."

Yuri frowned. "Otabek..." he said. "I'm sorry. I'm the one carrying the child. It's more of my choice to make than yours. I don't want it. I want to go get an abortion. I don't want to be pregnant and I don't want to give birth period."

Otabek started crying again. "But Yuri..." he said. "It's our child! I can already imagine them. They could my hair and your beautiful eyes-"

"Why do you want to have a child with me so badly?" Yuri asked. "I always knew that you were a sap Otabek, but this is just unreal. I don't understand why you care so much." 

Otabek didn't want to tell him. He couldn't. "Because Yuri," he said tears falling down his face. "I'm in love with you."


	8. A/N (Will Delete Later)

I'm not deleting the story don't worry guys. Anyways~ I was thinking. Some of you guys want Yuri to keep the baby while others if you are saying that he should get an abortion. 

So I want to take a poll before the next chapter. Please comment a letter as your vote:

A: Yuri keeps the baby.  
B: Yuri gets an abortion.

There's also going to be a third option:

C: There will be both a route A and a route B. 

Okay let me explain option C. I will right the next chapter twice with two different outcomes. In A, Yuri keeps the baby, but in B he gets an abortion.

Would that be confusing for you guys? Or hard to follow? I kinda really like C personally because I have two different ways I want the story to go so now I can write both of them. I'll let you guys vote because I want to know your opinions! So please vote guys!


	9. A/N Important

Okay! So voting is now closed~ (because I want to get back to writing!)

C was the majority of the vote (and my favorite tbh). So if you wanted A. (Which is where Yuri keeps the baby) please look out for Route A which will posted as the chapter title. And if you wanted B. (Which is where Yuri gets an abortion) then you would want to read the chapters titled Route B. 

I really hope that this won't be confusing. Anyways the chapters for both Route A and Route B will be posted sometime this weekend! 

PS. Votes are much appreciated and nice comments make me want to keep writing!


	10. {Route A}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Route A is where Yuri decides to keep the baby. I hope you guys enjoy! Votes and comments are very much appreciated. 

A/N: Route A is where Yuri decides to keep the baby. I hope you guys enjoy! Votes and comments are very much appreciated.

Never in a million years Yuri would have thought that Otabek loved him. "I'm in love with you Yuri," Otabek said tears still rolling down his cheeks. "I love everything about you, and I loved that night with you, and I want to keep our baby. If you hate me-"

"I don't hate you," Yuri said quietly. "I love you too... I'm just- I don't think that I'm ready to have a baby..."

Otabek pulled the omega into his arms. "You're not going to be alone Yuri," he whispered as he ran his fingers through the omega's blonde hair. "I'll never leave your side. I'm going to stay with you and help you through this. Please..."

"Okay," Yuri whispered. "I'll keep the baby."

"Our baby," Otabek whispered as he pulled away. He leaned down and softly kissed the younger boy. Otabek was seeing fireworks and his heart was racing. Maybe, just maybe, Yuri would want to be with him too. 

Otabek was seeing fireworks, but to Yuri it was more like watching paint dry. The first time they kissed Yuri was on his heat and his body was craving an alpha which just happened to be Otabek. Slowly Yuri pulled away. He had already hurt Otabek by lying to him once, and he couldn't do it again. 

"I-I have been in love with you for the past two years," said the alpha. "I want us to be more than friends." Yuri bit his lip. Otabek kept saying he loved him so much Yuri was afraid that he'd propose. 

"You mean like boyfriends?" Yuri asked, he had to make sure that it wasn't a proposal. Otabek nodded. "Yes," he said. "It's getting late..."

"Stay," Yuri whispered looking up into the alpha's eyes. "I mean... you can stay the night if you want." Otabek smiled widely and the two headed upstairs. Before all of this started Otabek stayed over quiet a lot and he had a toothbrush and some clothes over at Yuri's place. 

Otabek went to brush his teeth and Yuri changed into his pajamas and then they switched. Yuri climbed into bed and Otabek got in with him and pulled him close and kissed his head. Yuri wanted to pull but he stayed pressed against Otabek. 

Otabek was extremely happy. He was in Yuri's house spending the night with him, cuddling him, and they were going to have a baby! Otabek couldn't wait. He decided that after the baby was born he would marry Yuri. He watched as the omega fell asleep. Otabek was too excited to sleep. He softly rubbed Yuri's stomach. 

When Yuri woke up he felt like he got hit by a bus. He saw Otabek lying in the floor without any covers. "Beka...?" Yuri asked looking down at the alpha. 

"I'm fine," Otabek muttered as he stood up. "You sure do move a lot in your sleep." Yuri blushed. Everything was nice for a moment until Yuri heard the door open downstairs. His parents were home. He would have to tell them, and he didn't Otabek there so he could get killed too. 

"Otabek!" He whispered shouted. "My parents are home!" Otabek mentally cursed. He honestly hated Yuri's parents, there was nothing about them to like. 

Otabek gave Yuri a quick kiss before grabbing his things and heading out the back door. He knew that he would have to tell his parents too, but at least they might be nicer about it...

"Yuri!" His mother yelled. "We're home!" Yuri quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. "Hey mom," he said forcing a smile. "Hey dad." 

"Yuri go make us some breakfast, we've had a long flight," said his mother. Yuri nodded and went to do as he was told. His parents sat at the table and started at their screens. Maybe Yuri could tell them without them hearing...?

"Hey mom...?" Yuri said. "Yes dear?" She said not looking up from her phone. "I'm not an alpha..." he said. "I'm an omega."

"What?!" His father exclaimed as he got up from his chair. "You're not an alpha?" His mother said looking straight at him. "You're an omega?" Wasn't she listening? 

"And I'm pregnant," he blurted out. That really pissed his father off. He was pissed off beyond words, but his mother had plenty of them. "I can't fucking believe that you would do something so stupid!" She yelled. "You're getting an abortion right now!"

"No," Yuri said calmly. "I'm not."

"Then get out!" She snapped. "You're no longer my son!"

Yuri packed up all his things as fast as he could and left the house with his arguing parents inside. 

Otabek was sitting at the table having dinner with his parents and he hadn't heard anything from Yuri all day. "So you've been dating Mila for awhile now..." his mother said. 

"Actually," Otabek said. "We broke up."

"Why?" His mother questioned sounding heartbroken. "You two were so cute together! I thought you'd go to prom!"

"I'm sorry mom," he said, not really sorry at all. "But I'm in love with someone else, Yuri Plisetsky."

"You're in love with him?" She asked as if was the most unlikely thing to ever happen. "Isn't he an alpha?"

"No," Otabek said shaking his head. "He's an omega. A pregnant omega. He's pregnant with my child."

Otabek's mother dropped her fork and it made a clang! Sound as it hit the plate. His father, who had been quite this whole time, looked up and simply said, "What?"

"What does he plan on doing with it?" His mother asked. "He's going to keep the baby," Otabek said. "And we're going to raise it."

"Otabek," his mother said. "A baby is a huge responsibility-"

"No." His father said sternly. "I forbid it."

"Don't talk to him like that," his mother snapped at his father. Otabek parents constantly fought over everything, but this was the last straw. 

Around midnight the fighting stopped and Otabek's father had walked out and vanished from his life.


	11. {Route B}

Otabek didn't want to tell him. He couldn't. "Because Yuri," he said tears falling down his face. "I'm in love with you."

"I don't love you Otabek," Yuri said and for Otabek it was just as bad as he imagined it would be. "And I'm getting an abortion. And that's final! It's my body so it's my choice!" 

Otabek start sobbing and he left, slamming the door behind him as hard as he could. He went home and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. Otabek just wanted to die. It seemed like he had everything for a split second only to by ripped away from him at light speed. He knew that he couldn't talk Yuri out of it. Yuri could be as suborn as a bull sometimes. 

Yuri sighed as the door slammed shut. He just couldn't stop hurting Otabek could he? He went up to his room. He wished that he had someone to talk to...

The next day Yuri decided to just take the bus to the hospital. This time he went through with the abortion. There. It was all over. Yuri Plisetsky was no longer pregnant and he planned to keep it that way. He went to the drug store and bought some medication that would help him during his heats. It would cover up his scent along with some other things.

Yuri was relieved that he no longer had to worry about having a child. He did worry about Otabek though. He just broke the alpha's heart. Yuri had a feeling that things between them would never be the same and he was right. 

He tried calling Otabek a couple of times, but no answer. Now Yuri knew what it felt like to be ignored by your favorite person. Yuri liked Otabek a lot, but he didn't love him. At least not in the way that Otabek loved him. 

Eventually Yuri gave up on trying to get Otabek to talk to him. A week went by with the two of them talking. Then two weeks. Then a month. 

Otabek had a couple of other friends to hang out with, like JJ, Leo, and Seung Gil Lee. Yuri however didn't really have any other friends. He realized just how lonely he was without Otabek. He missed his best friend. 

Otabek would see Yuri at school all the time, but he couldn't talk to him. Every time he saw the omega it was like tearing open a wound and that wound got torn open every day. 

It had been a month and Otabek knew that Yuri's heat would be coming up, but he figured that Yuri would probably take medication for it since he didn't want to get pregnant again. 

Otabek really missed Yuri. He missed hanging with Yuri and just being with him. Yuri did break his heart, but Otabek was still in love with the omega. Why must the universe torture him so? He thought about calling Yuri and talking things out, but he didn't know how to do that without bursting into tears. 

Yuri decided that he was tired of being sad and lonely. He was going to go out. He went and Emil to get him a fake ID. For Emil getting one was no problem. 

Friday night Yuri took his fake ID and decided to hit up a club downtown. He got in and the majority of the people their were alphas. Yuri got a few of them to buy him some drinks and soon he was drunk. 

He danced to the music catching the eyes of quite a few alphas. One of them approached the drunken omega and started dancing next to him. "You look a little young to be in this club~" he said with a smirk. Yuri giggled. "So? Maybe I ju-just look younger than I aammm..." Yuri slurred. 

The alpha grabbed ahold of Yuri's waist. "You're such a pretty little thing~ you know that~" the alpha said and backed them up until Yuri's back was pressed against the wall. "You're pretty goood loooking yourself~" Yuri said with a giggle. 

The alpha kissed him roughly and started grinding against him. Yuri moaned louder as the alpha started biting his neck, leaving hickeys. The alpha dragged Yuri outside to his van. 

They climbed into the back and the alpha fucked Yuri until the sun rose. Yuri was passed out and the alpha was done with him. The alpha took Yuri out of his car and laid him in the parking lot then drove away, not even bothering to dress the omega. 

Yuri woke up, his head pounding and every inch of his body was sore. He stood up and picked up his clothes. He couldn't think straight. He decided to walk home but he couldn't really remember where he was.

Yuri started burning up and he dropped to his knees. Fuck. He forgot that his heat was coming up and forgot to take his medication. He started whimpering and he fumbled through his clothes and found his phone. 1 fucking %. This couldn't be happening. 

Yuri tried to call someone so he clicked on the first contact and hoped that they would answer and he could tell them what was wrong before the phone died. 

Otabek was sleeping peacefully only to get woken by his phone ringing. He answered it without checking to see who it was. "Hello...?" He mumbled and yawned. 

"My heat started," Yuri's voice came over the phone. "I'm outside the club. D-downtown I-" The call ended. Yuri was outside a club downtown on his heat? Everything about that was bad. 

Otabek went and got in car. As much as he didn't want to, he knew that he couldn't just leave Yuri stranded downtown on his heat. He got there as quickly as he could and he could smell Yuri's scent strongly. He parked his car on the side of the road. He quickly rushed over to the omega and picked him up and put him in his car.


	12. {Route A}

Yuri called Yuuri and Victor to let them know what had happened and they agreed to let Yuri stay with them. Yuri locked himself in the guest room for the first night and wouldn't come out for dinner. 

"I'm worried about him," Victor said. He had lost his appetite, but Yuuri's food was too good to pass up, so he ate. 

"Yurio will be okay," the omega said gently. "He's just going through a lot right now. He decided to keep the baby and his parents just disowned him. He's lost and scared... I wouldn't know what to do if I was in his shoes honestly..." Yuuri stared down at his plate. He was worried about Yuri too. 

Yuuri was scared to have a baby with Victor even though they were in love and married. He was super stressed, and he knew stress was bad for the baby which stressed him even more, and it seemed like an endless cycle. He had Victor though. Victor calmed him down and eased his unsteady nerves. 

Yuri was different though. He was stronger. Yuuri had faith in him that he'd be okay. 

Victor finished dinner and noticed that Yuuri barely ate anything. "Please eat dear," he said gently. Yuuri frowned at him, but ate all of his food. "I'll do the dishes and watch over Katsu tonight," Victor said with a slight smile. Yuuri nodded. "Thank you Victor," he kissed his alpha's cheek. "I'm going to cheek on Yurio." 

The blonde omega had laid in bed all day. He couldn't cry and he couldn't move. His whole body felt numb and everything seemed dull. He always thought his parents loved him, but they were just too busy to spend time with him. No. They cared more about their image than their own son. 

There was a soft knock on the door. "Yurio? Are you okay? Do you want anything?" Yuuri's voice came from the other side of the door. Yuri kept his mouth shut. After a moment Yuuri spoke again. "May I come in?" 

"Yes," Yuri said and the door opened. Yuuri sat down on the bed beside the smaller omega. "I'm here to listen if you want to talk..." the older omega said in a gentle tone. Yuri let out a soft sigh and rolled over to face him. 

"I'm going to be able to do this right?" Yuri asked. Yuuri smiled slightly as those green eyes stared up at him. He just needed some reassurance. "Yes Yurio," he said. "You have me and Victor. And Otabek right? We're all here for you, Yurio."

"I'm just..." the blonde said and paused. 

"Scared?" Yuuri questioned. The other omega nodded a little. "I was scared to. I know that you're situation is a lot different than mine, but I promise that everything is going to be okay. You're going to be crankier and moody and craving weird stuff you would usually never eat, and of course you're belly will get bigger... but you'll have the baby and it'll be the happiest day of your life when you get to hold them." 

Yuri smiled a little. The omega's words calmed him a little. His phone started ringing and the blonde sat up. He looked at Yuuri. "We can talk more to tomorrow," the older omega said before leaving the room. Yuri answered his phone after he saw it was Otabek calling. 

"Yuri?" Otabek's voice came over the phone. "Are you okay?" He could hear Otabek's parents fighting in the background. Yuri said nothing. "I uh, told my parents that we... that you're..." the alpha said awkwardly. "Yeah... anyways my father isn't taking it well."

"Sounds like it," Yuri mumbled. "I'm fine. My parents kicked me out after I told them... it's fine. I'm staying with Victor and Yuri so..." 

"How's our baby?" Otabek asked with a smile tugging at his lips. Yuri giggled. "Beka..."

Otabek smiled. He loved hearing Yuri's laugh. "The baby's fine as well."

"I'll let you rest," Otabek said. "Goodnight. I love you." 

"I love you too," Yuri whispered before hanging up. He hoped that Otabek would be okay. Yuri rested his hands on his stomach. He still found it hard to believe that he was actually carrying a child; his and Otabek's child. 

Yuri didn't sleep well at all. He woke up every time Katsu cried. By four AM he wanted to put duck type on that baby's mouth. He got up and went to the nursery. Neither Victor nor Yuuri was there. He frowned and walked over to the crib. He picked up Katsu and held him just like Yuuri taught him. 

Victor came into the room carrying a bottle. "Rock him gently," Victor said quietly as he stood behind the omega. Yuri nodded and gently rocked Katsu in his arms. Victor held out the bottle. Yuri took it and carefully fed the baby. He stopped crying and they both smiled. Yuri gently laid him back down in the crib. Victor and Yuri both left the room quietly. 

"You're very good with him," Victor whispered still smiling. "I'm actually quite impressed."

Yuri smiled a little. "You really think so?" He asked. The alpha nodded. "Yes," he said. "I know so." The omega smiled widely. "Thanks Victor," he said. The older man shook his head. "No need to thank me," he whispered. "It's the truth." 

They both went back to bed, and this time Katsu stayed asleep. Yuuri slept peacefully that however, and it was one of the best sleeps he had in awhile. 

When Otabek heard the fighting stop he got concerned. He went downstairs and found his mother in the kitchen crying. Otabek walked over to her. "Where's dad...?" He asked hesitantly. His mother wiped her eyes and snuffled. "He left," she said looking at her son. "He said horrible things about you... and... he left..." she was still crying and it was hard for Otabek to understand her, but he did. His dad left them. He no longer loved either of them. Otabek walked over and hugged his mother tightly. "It's going to be okay..." his mother whispered as she wrapped her arms around her son. "Everything is going to be okay."


	13. {Route B}

⚠️WARNING SMUT⚠️

It was weird being around Yuri. Otabek was getting turned on though and he hated it. Absolutely positively hated it. It brought back the memories of their first time together and that's the last thing Otabek wanted to think of. He took Yuri to his house, practically naked and a complete mess. 

Dammit. He looked so fucking good. So fucking fuckable. He carried the small to his room and pushed him back against the bed, and pinned him down. Then he stripped the omega of his boxers which was the only clothing he was wearing at the time. The omega said nothing in protest. 

Otabek grabbed Yuri's legs and put them over his shoulders one at a time. He reached down and removed the clothing covering his dick and thrust all the way into the small omega. The blonde threw his head back, crying out in pain as he pull the bedsheets. 

It wasn't fucking fair. Here Otabek was, fucking him, while fully dressed with just his dick out. He missed his friend and he didn't want to say anything about what was happening. He saw the anger in Otabek's eyes but there was also lust in them. 

Otabek's thrust were fast and hard. It hurt like fucking hell for Yuri. There was no preparation. Otabek was dry fucking him. Omegas are self lube recant, but his heat just started and he wasn't that turned on so... 

Yuri's hands moved from the sheets to Otabek's back and his nails duh into the alpha's skin and it drew blood. The alpha groaned and shifted his hips so it hit a different inside of Yuri driving him wild. Tears filled his green eyes and he he cried out louder in pain. Yuri felt like his insides were being set on fire and it felt like someone was tearing him in half starting from his ass. Nothing at all was enjoyable about. With each passing second he hated it more and more. He didn't even realize he was sobbing and begging for Otabek to stop.

The alpha just help him down and continued fucking the helpless omega. He pulled out before he came. Otabek's cum ended up all over the blonde's stomach. The alpha got up and left the room. Yuri stared in disbelief, not believing what had just happened.

Otabek didn't hear him. He wanted Yuri even before their first time and he wanted him more even after that. He kept pounding into the smaller boy, faster and harder. Otabek loved every second of it. He loved fucking Yuri. He loved having his dick inside of him. Because he loved Yuri. He knew that he would never stop loving Yuri. He just couldn't. Otabek's dick was mainly doing all the thinking for him. He didn't didn't hear Yuri's cries and didn't notice that he was sobbing until he stopped. 

He had just raped Yuri. The omega's scent must have clogged his brain. Otabek felt like a fucking douche bag. He had just raped Yuri. He didn't mean to, but he just couldn't help himself. 

Otabek went and took a quick shower. He came back into the room to find the omega curled up, wrapped in the bedsheets, sobbing his eyes out. The sound of him crying broke Otabek's heart. He left the room silently. 

Otabek went to the drugstore and bought somethings to help Yuri with heat. Then he went to the grocery store and bought some things for dinner.

Yuri couldn't believe that Otabek would just rape him like that. He raped him then left. He just wanted Otabek to take him home, not his house and fuck him. 

He finally got up and wiped his eyes. He climbed out of bed and found his clothes. He got dressed and found his phone and Otabek's charger. He waited patiently for his phone to turn on. His eyes still stung with tears, but he decided that he wouldn't let himself cry anymore. 

He didn't know who to call. Yuri just felt so alone and he was scared. He couldn't help it. He cried and he heard Otabek come home. Yuri quickly wiped his eyes and sniffled. He wiped his eyes a couple of times with a tissue. Otabek opened the door and this time Yuri was ready. He picked up a book and threw it him. "Go away you fucking dick!" He snapped but his voice cracked. The book missed and hit the door but it was awfully close to hitting Otabek in the face. 

Otabek knew that Yuri probably hated him even more after what he had just done. "Yuri..." he said. "I'm sorry..."

"No!" Yuri cried out. "You're fucking not! You're not sorry at all you fucking bastard! I'm glad that I got rid of your fucking child!"

Otabek stormed in the room. He didn't want to be reminded of that. Having a child with Yuri... marrying him one day... those were his dreams but Yuri had killed them and now he was rubbing it in Otabek's face. He picked the omega up by his neck and slammed him against the wall. 

"You act like I'm the bad guy here," Otabek growled. "You killed my fucking child. I still you Yuri Plisetsky. I can't go a single day without constantly thinking about you. I want you to be mine. Mine and only mine. I don't even want another alpha to even look at you." 

Otabek let go. The omega fell to the floor with a loud thud. He took in a few deep breaths before looking up at the alpha. Otabek just stared down at him. Yuri couldn't read his expression, he had no idea what the older guy was thinking. Slowly Otabek took a few steps back and then he left the room. 

Yuri waited about ten minutes before standing up and walking back over to the bed. Yuri rubbed his neck where Otabek had held him. How could Otabek have changed so much? Yuri started to wonder if it was he fault. Yuri sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the door. He knew one thing for certain, Otabek had completely lost his mind.


	14. {Route A} End

Nine months. Nine miserable, painful months Yuri had to suffer. He was actually a little glad behind all screaming because he knew that it was almost over. Almost over. 

Yuri screamed, crying out in pain. Nothing else could compare to the pain he was in. He kept telling himself that soon it would be over and everything would be alright...

Otabek had to bandage his hand and he was actually surprised it wasn't broken because Yuri squeezed so hard. He also thought he might go deaf from all the screaming. Otabek is a very strong alpha, but he almost fainted when he saw all that blood. 

In the end though it was worth it because he got to hold his beautiful baby girl in his arms. She had Yuri's green eyes and Otabek's dark hair. She was so tiny. 

The nurses took her off though to make sure that she was healthy and stuff. Yuri was passed out cold. Otabek kissed his head and brushed his hair back. "I love you so much," he whispered. "You did a great job of carrying our child and bringing her into this world." They didn't really talk much about their relationship so Otabek did not even know what they really were. They were somewhere between lovers and friends, a gray area. However that did not matter now. 

Otabek wiped his eyes and he blamed himself. He regretted everything more now than before. He dropped Yuri's cold hand back on the hospital bed. If it was not for him Yuri wouldn't wouldn't be dead. 

At the funeral Otabek could not believe that Yuri spent his last moments in so much pain. The pain that Otabek felt hurt like hell. He spent endless nights crying until he ran out of tears to shed. 

The only thing that brought Otabek happiness was his daughter, Yura, which of course he named after Yuri. 

When Otabek graduated high school he got a job as a mechanic. Yuuri and Victor were more than happy to babysit when he went to work. 

It was hard being a single parent, but Otabek didn't see how he could just move on from someone he loved so dearly. Yura, his daughter, was a constant reminder of the love of his life. 

As Yura got older she became more and more like Yuri. She had the sass and short temper just like he did. 

What Otabek didn't know was that Yuri was watching. He watched himself laying dead in the hospital and he watched Otabek cry over him. He watched Otabek go to school and work and raise their daughter.

The sad thing was though Yuri did not love Otabek at all. He said that he did, but he lied. He really tried to love Otabek, but his heart just was not  in it. You can not just fall in love with whoever want to. Yuri died and Otabek thought he loved him. 

Yuri watched his daughter too. He watched her grow up, get in fights at school, and push Otabek's patience. It was almost like looking at himself.

Yuri could not bare to watch anymore. He tried communicating with them but nothing he did worked. He was nearly an observer of the life he left behind. He did not want to die. He thought he could live through it... he would have if he didn't lose so much blood. 

Yuri decided that it was time to leave after four years. He knew that Otabek and Yura would be fine. 

Otabek sensed a presence every since the moment Yuri died. He liked to think that Yuri's spirit was there watching over them, but knew that it couldn't be true. 

One day when Yura was four, Otabek felt the presence leave. Maybe it was Yuri's spirit finally leaving them. Otabek never thought much of life after death, but Yuri made him question. 

Yura did not get along with anyone. She was distant at school and went out of her way to avoid everyone. As she grew older it only got worse. The only person she liked was her. Well, there was one other person... Katsu. She was very fond of him and he was always nice to her. 

They became best friends. They would always hang out, and stay up late on the phone texting each other. They were both betas. 

The thing about Katsu and Yura was that they just went together, a perfect match. Though they didn't realize their feelings for each other until college. 

Nothing between them was awkward, if anything it felt more than right. They had fallen for each other without even realizing that they were.

When Yura left for college, Otabek knew that he was really alone now. Both of his parents were gone; his father walked out on him and his mother died a few years ago because of an illness. Yuri died giving birth...

The pain was still there. Otabek went out a couple of times, he tried finding someone else to love... but... no one seemed to have the same... power I guess you could call it... over him like Yuri had. 

No one was like him, and that was the problem. You can only move on after you let go. He had to let Yuri go. So he did. He got rid of everything that had been Yuri's. The one thing that he could not rid of though was Yura, but she was away at college now, so it wasn't a daily reminder. 

At this point in Otabek's life, he thought that he would have more than one child. He thought he would be married to Yuri and they would have raised their children together, and when all of them left for college to go start their own life, Yuri would still be there with him by his side. Otabek thought they would grow old together and spoil their grandkids. Otabek thought they would die and be buried together. Yuri left long before him though. 

Otabek laid on his death bed wondering if he could possibly meet Yuri again in the next life, or if he would even want to see him. Otabek allowed his eyes to shut as he took his left breath of life before death.

Nine months. Nine miserable, painful months Yuri had to suffer. He was actually a little glad behind all screaming because he knew that it was almost over. Almost over. 

Yuri screamed, crying out in pain. Nothing else could compare to the pain he was in. He kept telling himself that soon it would be over and everything would be alright...

Otabek had to bandage his hand and he was actually surprised it wasn't broken because Yuri squeezed so hard. He also thought he might go deaf from all the screaming. Otabek is a very strong alpha, but he almost fainted when he saw all that blood. 

In the end though it was worth it because he got to hold his beautiful baby girl in his arms. She had Yuri's green eyes and Otabek's dark hair. She was so tiny. 

The nurses took her off though to make sure that she was healthy and stuff. Yuri was passed out cold. Otabek kissed his head and brushed his hair back. "I love you so much," he whispered. "You did a great job of carrying our child and bringing her into this world." They didn't really talk much about their relationship so Otabek did not even know what they really were. They were somewhere between lovers and friends, a gray area. However that did not matter now. 

Otabek wiped his eyes and he blamed himself. He regretted everything more now than before. He dropped Yuri's cold hand back on the hospital bed. If it was not for him Yuri wouldn't wouldn't be dead. 

At the funeral Otabek could not believe that Yuri spent his last moments in so much pain. The pain that Otabek felt hurt like hell. He spent endless nights crying until he ran out of tears to shed. 

The only thing that brought Otabek happiness was his daughter, Yura, which of course he named after Yuri. 

When Otabek graduated high school he got a job as a mechanic. Yuuri and Victor were more than happy to babysit when he went to work. 

It was hard being a single parent, but Otabek didn't see how he could just move on from someone he loved so dearly. Yura, his daughter, was a constant reminder of the love of his life. 

As Yura got older she became more and more like Yuri. She had the sass and short temper just like he did. 

What Otabek didn't know was that Yuri was watching. He watched himself laying dead in the hospital and he watched Otabek cry over him. He watched Otabek go to school and work and raise their daughter.

The sad thing was though Yuri did not love Otabek at all. He said that he did, but he lied. He really tried to love Otabek, but his heart just was not  in it. You can not just fall in love with whoever want to. Yuri died and Otabek thought he loved him. 

Yuri watched his daughter too. He watched her grow up, get in fights at school, and push Otabek's patience. It was almost like looking at himself.

Yuri could not bare to watch anymore. He tried communicating with them but nothing he did worked. He was nearly an observer of the life he left behind. He did not want to die. He thought he could live through it... he would have if he didn't lose so much blood. 

Yuri decided that it was time to leave after four years. He knew that Otabek and Yura would be fine. 

Otabek sensed a presence every since the moment Yuri died. He liked to think that Yuri's spirit was there watching over them, but knew that it couldn't be true. 

One day when Yura was four, Otabek felt the presence leave. Maybe it was Yuri's spirit finally leaving them. Otabek never thought much of life after death, but Yuri made him question. 

Yura did not get along with anyone. She was distant at school and went out of her way to avoid everyone. As she grew older it only got worse. The only person she liked was her. Well, there was one other person... Katsu. She was very fond of him and he was always nice to her. 

They became best friends. They would always hang out, and stay up late on the phone texting each other. They were both betas. 

The thing about Katsu and Yura was that they just went together, a perfect match. Though they didn't realize their feelings for each other until college. 

Nothing between them was awkward, if anything it felt more than right. They had fallen for each other without even realizing that they were.

When Yura left for college, Otabek knew that he was really alone now. Both of his parents were gone; his father walked out on him and his mother died a few years ago because of an illness. Yuri died giving birth...

The pain was still there. Otabek went out a couple of times, he tried finding someone else to love... but... no one seemed to have the same... power I guess you could call it... over him like Yuri had. 

No one was like him, and that was the problem. You can only move on after you let go. He had to let Yuri go. So he did. He got rid of everything that had been Yuri's. The one thing that he could not rid of though was Yura, but she was away at college now, so it wasn't a daily reminder. 

At this point in Otabek's life, he thought that he would have more than one child. He thought he would be married to Yuri and they would have raised their children together, and when all of them left for college to go start their own life, Yuri would still be there with him by his side. Otabek thought they would grow old together and spoil their grandkids. Otabek thought they would die and be buried together. Yuri left long before him though. 

Otabek laid on his death bed wondering if he could possibly meet Yuri again in the next life, or if he would even want to see him. Otabek allowed his eyes to shut as he took his left breath of life before death.

 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you expect a happy ending to this route? Well, I might make one. It will be {Route A} Ending 2. Anyways~ I hoped that you guys liked it. (Even if it did break your heart...)

Votes and comments are appreciated as always. Route B will be posted later today, but it won't be the end, B has a few more chapters. I was always thinking about a short story with Katsu and Yura. Should I? Probably not right?


	15. {Route A} Ending 2

Morning came way too early for Yuri and he felt sick to his stomach. He remembered all the pain Yuuri went through with his pregnancy. That's part of the reason why he didn't want to be pregnant, he was scared of the pain he would have to go through for a full nine months.

"Hey Yurio," Victor said smiling at the omega as he came into the kitchen. "Are you feeling okay?" Yuri yawned as he nodded. 

"Would you like something to eat?" Yuuri asked. The other omega just shook his head. Yuuri frowned. "You have to eat something. You can't starve yourself. You're not just feeding yourself anymore." The blonde sighed rolling his eyes. 

"Later," he mumbled crossing his arms. "I'm going out to see Otabek." Victor sighed. "Okay," he said. "Be safe." Yuri just nodded and walked out the door. 

Otabek was already waiting for him at the corner between the bookstore and the cafe. Yuri smiles slightly as Otabek takes his hand. "Are you okay Yuri?" Otabek asked gently. Yuri nodded and they started walking, holding hands. 

"I just feel sick," Yuri mumbled. Otabek laughed a little. "Well yeah," he said. "It's called morning sickness." Yuri shoved the alpha playfully.

They walked in silence for what seemed like the longest time, but it wasn't awkward silence. It was the nice peaceful silence, the kind Yuri was used, the kind of silence when they rode Otabek's motorcycle. 

"Otabek," Yuri whispered hesitatingly as he kept his eyes focused on the ground. He felt the alpha staring at him. "You don't think that we're making a mistake do you...? Keeping the baby? Us being... a couple?" 

Otabek stopped walking and stood in front of Yuri. "No," he said softly. "Of course not."

"I-I'm just having second thoughts..." Yuri mumbled. Otabek gently took Yuri's other hand. "It's okay," he whispered. "Don't let them get to you just because things are hard." Yuri nods and sighs. 

"Hey," Otabek whispers. "I love you." Yuri glances up and Otabek gave him a quick peck on the lips. He knew that the omega hated any public display of affection, but he couldn't help himself. He pulled Yuri closer and kissed him softly. Yuri kissed back gently. Something just didn't feel right, kissing his best friend didn't feel right. 

A few weeks later and Yuri still felt that way. Dating Otabek just didn't seem right. A month later and it still didn't feel right. Yuri wondered if maybe something was just wrong with him. If he couldn't love Otabek then could he love anyone? Would he even love their child? Was he born not being to love anyone? Yuri was having these thoughts at two in the morning and broke down into tears, sobbing. 

Otabek came over one day and Yuri wasn't expecting him. Victor answered the door. "Hello Otabek," he said smiling at the other alpha. "You're here to visit Yurio ?" Otabek nodded. "Yes," he said. "I have a surprise for him." 

"Yurio~!" Victor called. "You have a visiter!" Yuri came to the door. His baby bump was clearly noticeable though his shirt. Otabek glanced down and smiled at it. "Are you ready to go?" Otabek asked. 

"Have fun you two~!" Victor said. Yuri sighed and followed Otabek to his car, he hardly ever rode the motorcycle anymore and that made Yuri sad. Otabek said that riding a motorcycle while pregnant wasn't very safe. Yuri just rolled his eyes at the alpha's words. 

Yuri got in the passenger seat and Otabek handed him a blindfold. Yuri just started at the older male with a blank expression. "Put it on," Otabek said. Yuri was too tired to fight so he put on the blindfold and let Otabek drive them to wherever they were going. 

Otabek parked the car and helped Yuri out. He lead Yuri inside of a building and then took the blindfold off of his boyfriend. Yuri was standing in Otabek's house in the guest room that had been converted into a nursery. 

Yuri gasped. Otabek hugged the omega from behind and placed his hands on the blonde's stomach. "My mom said that you can move in if you'd like," Otabek whispered. "I would like it if you did. It would make things a little easier. That, and I hated not being with you every minute of everyday." 

Yuri had stopped going to school when his stomach was noticeable. He didn't wanted anyone else knowing that he was knocked up. 

Yuri decided to move in with Otabek when he was four months pregnant. Victor was relieved. He knew how Yuuri acted during his pregnancy and didn't want to put up with Yuri acting that way. Victor considered Yuri to be his son, and he loved him like one, but... 

"Victor," Yuuri said as he came out of the bathroom. He held up a pregnancy test, positive. Victor smiled widely and placed kisses all over his omega's face. "We're going to be having another child!" Victor cheered happily. 

Victor could not deal with two pregnant omegas. It would probably be the death of him. Yuri decided to move out on his own, no one asked him too. Yuri was Otabek's problem now. 

Otabek was happy to spend more time with the pregnant omega. Sure Yuri's hormones were everywhere and craved random things at weird hours, but watching Yuri's stomach grow over the months made it all worth it. 

The good thing was that Otabek knew how to keep quiet. Keeping his mouth shut actually saved Otabek from a lot yelling from the blonde omega. If you thought Yuri was moody when he wasn't pregnant... His temper was a lot worse. He would freak out about almost every little thing then break down sobbing because he yelled at the alpha. 

Otabek just prayed that he said the right things to calm Yuri down and not make Yuri angry again. 

 

Yuri and Otabek have gone to the doctors for an ultrasound. The were going to have a girl. Otabek was unbelievably happy seeing his and Yuri's child on the monitor. Yuri tried to be happy, but for some reason he just couldn't. 

October had came, and Yuri was already two days passed his due date. Otabek was freaking out on the inside, but played cool as usual. 

Then, in the middle of the night, Yuri woke up in unbelievable pain and he felt his water brake. "Beka!" Yuri shouted and hit the alpha with his pillow. "Wake up! My water just broke!" 

Otabek's mother got them to the hospital as fast as she could. By morning, their beautiful baby girl was born. 

When Yuri got to hold his daughter he broke down into tears. He loved her, and he knew it. Then he remembered everything Otabek had done for him and how much he cared and loved him; and nothing about their relationship seemed wrong to Yuri anymore. 

Their child was quite, just like Otabek, and she also had his dark hair; but she had Yuri's eyes. They agreed on the name Yura. Otabek joked that if they ever had a son they should name it after him, and Yuri rolled his eyes at the alpha. 

Otabek held onto Yuri as he cried and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, calming Yuri down a little. Yuri couldn't wait to bring her home. Yuri never imagined in his wildest dreams that this would be his life, but it was, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Yuri loved them both so much and couldn't believe that he almost got an abortion all those months ago.


End file.
